


Dysphoria

by takitaro



Category: NCT, Nctzen, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takitaro/pseuds/takitaro
Summary: You where in wonderland by accident. Ten wanted nothing more than to leave wonderland. Together, you two are a mess of misunderstandings and homesickness
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Dysphoria

“Kitty?” You whimper, muttering in the dark for the boy who has been by your side in this strange world. The dark of the forest makes your lungs tighten and dread fill up in your head. You never liked the dark even in the comfort of your own dorm, but now in this strange forest, alone, and completely hopeless, it seems even worse. “Ten, this isn’t funny,” You yell out again. Alone, in the dark, truly alone, not a single sound or creature. Your chest tightens and it’s hard to get a breath in. as your breath begins to labor, you sit down against a tree and clamp your eyes shut, trying to imagine being cuddled into your mother’s side.

“Hey, baby, Y/N, wake up,” Ten soothes, shaking you awake and pulling you into a sitting position. You must have fallen asleep some time during the night. “Kitty, why did you leave me,” you mutter clinging to his shoulders as he pulls you to your feet. “I’m sorry baby, but I had to, when the queen summons you can’t refuse, even if it means leaving the people you love.” he soothes, rubbing his hand up and down your back, his nose in your hair.

After the incident Ten left more often, but never without leaving you with a friend or in a motel. As much as you hated to admit it, Ten was growing distant. Your only hope of getting out of this place seemed to be getting bored of leading you around.

“Xiaojun?” you call out from the table in the living room. “What’s wrong, y/n?” Xiaojun pokes his head into the living room to see you haven’t touched your food. “Nothing, just lonely,” you sigh, setting your spoon down and pushing your soup away. The bunny shifter doesn’t even bother taking off his apron before sitting down across from you. “Why? Ten not paying enough attention to you?” Xiaojun muses, brushing one of his floppy bunny ears out of his face. “Exactly, junjun, he’s gotten bored of me and he’s my only way of getting back to my home!” you cry out, heart tightening. Xiaojun grimaces. Not a good look on his normally lighthearted and smiling face. “Y/N, has he told you what is happening right now?” Xiaojun asks, reaching to grab your hands. “Nothing, just that he was summoned by the queen,” you answer, furrowing your brow in confusion.

Xiaojun frowns again, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of your hand. “Y/N wonderland is shutting down completely. No one goes in or out. The Queen of Hearts is cruel. Shifters like me, Ten, and Sicheng aren’t even allowed to be citizens. That’s why me, ten, and Sicheng don’t live in the cities. Ten is trying to find a loophole, for you and for himself. Ten never liked Wonderland, and when you came, he thought there was finally a way out.” you look down at your lap and from, pulling your hand away from his. “But jun, I haven’t seen him in months. I- I would rather not go home than be ignored like this. I could help him!” you cry. Tears welling up in your eyes. “Y/N you should go to bed. I’ll talk with Ten about this in the morning.”

In the middle of the night, you’re woken by an arm sliding around your waist. “Ten?” your voice is hoarse and scratchy. “Let’s just go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning,” Ten hums, pulling you into his chest. He isn’t there when you wake up.

That’s the last time you see him for another two months, and by now you’ve given up hope on getting out of this place. Sicheng has come by to visit though. The two boys have kept you company threw your tears and your heartbreak and have helped you come to terms with the fact you may not get out. This has truly become your home, then Ten comes crawling back.

The day he comes back it is raining. He comes in with the fur on his ears and tail matted and a scowl impeded on his face. He doesn’t even say hello before he storms into his room and slams the door. Sicheng and Xiaojun’s jaws drop and your chin falls. Looking down at your hands tears well up in your eyes. The man you love didn’t even spare you a glance. “He-he didn’t even say hello,” you stutter, a single tear rolling down your cheek before you stand up and go to the room that you have been staying in.

After you fall asleep, Sicheng and Xiaojun practically break down Ten’s door. “Ten, you fucking asshole you made her cry,” Sicheng hisses, fist clenching. Ten just stares out the window, watching the rain fall. His tail swishes from side to side and he lets out a low growl. “TEN! Are you going to continue to be an asshole or are you going to go apologize to the girl who so obviously loves you?” Xiaojun scolds, pulling at Ten’s shoulder. “Don’t be an idiot junjun, she doesn’t love me. She just wants to get home and I’m her ticket home.” Ten scowls, turning to face sicheng. “How thick are you? She’s fucking always sad when you’re gone and you just think that she wants to get home? If she actually wanted to go home that badly she would have scolded you for trying to find a way out without her, but she chose to stay here,” Sicheng scowls.

Ten doesn’t answer and eventually Xiaojun and Sicheng leave. Was sicheng actually right? Who in their right mind would fall for him? He’s unapproachable, cold, and he ignored you for months on end. He had lied to you, made you cry, yet sicheng still thinks you love him.

Ten sighs and stands up from his chair in the window, before making his way down to your room. He knocks on your door and gulps. When he hears shuffling and the door opens he lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in.

When Ten pulls you into a hug, it takes you a moment to realize you aren’t dreaming. His blonde ears tickle your ears and there isn’t a centimeter of space between the two of you. When you reach around his neck and manage to pull him even closer, he mutters, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I made you cry, ignored you, and all of the shit i did. I’m an asshole, I don’t deserve you. I love you so much, yet I’m such a dick.” It takes you a moment to realize the shaking in his shoulders is because he’s crying. When he pulls away he rests his forehead against yours, his glossed over blue eyes staring into yours. “I love you, Y/N, and that scares me so much,” he whispers. “Ten, I love you, everythings going to be okay,” You whisper back, pulling him into your room. Things may be hard, and the two of you may never leave wonderland, but everything will turn out okay.


End file.
